The invention is based on a control device for turning off an internal combustion engine as defined hereinafter.
The parent application, P 39 34 389, of the present application proposes a control device for turning off an internal combustion engine that has a reversing valve inserted into fuel lines between a feed pump and a fuel injection pump. By means of the reversing valve, to turn off the engine, the direction of feed pump operation is reversible by changing the line connections effected in the reversing valve. To turn off the engine, the suction chamber of the fuel injection pump is made to communicate with the intake side of the feed pump, and the compression side of the feed pump is made to communicate with the fuel supply tank. The reversing valve has a valve member with a double-seat-valve closing body, which is partly elastomer-coated. However, because of the elastomer coating, the valve member is expensive to make.